


【sd】我们要喝到烂醉 Let's get drunk

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: 他们喝多了，他们睡了，那是一个半月之前的事。没人在第二天之后提过这件事，一次都没有。they got drunk, they fucked, one and half month ago. Since then, no one have ever mentioned it. NOT EVEN ONCE.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【sd】我们要喝到烂醉 Let's get drunk

他们喝多了，他们睡了，那是一个半月之前的事。没人在第二天之后提过这件事，一次都没有。  
萨姆在偷着记录迪恩上厕所的时间，试图弄清楚他有没有给兄弟留下点永久性损伤。谢天谢地那些时间记录都很正常，迪恩因为他的窥视揍了他一顿。萨姆还是觉得这很值。他简直是心安理得地把这事彻底忘掉。说实话，他本来也没记得太多东西，酒精把一切搞得颠三倒四，混乱破碎。如果他的记忆都是正确的，那么他们在第三杯酒之后就开始把嘴黏在对方舌头上，但是同时他又清楚地记得自己是在喝了十三杯，中间还去了趟厕所后才开始意识混乱。  
鬼知道那些被酒精伤害的细胞虚构了多少东西。比如迪恩内部的温度，那么高，那是真的还是假的？他流的泪是真的假的？唯一能确定的是被迪恩咬在手臂上的记忆肯定是真的。那个牙印两周之后才愈合。对付这些真假难辨的记忆的最好方式就是把它们打包塞进垃圾桶什么也别信。  
现在，一个半月之后，萨姆在面对一个难题。他们受了重伤，迪恩的肩膀被洞穿了，他的肋骨裂了一根，左臂里卡过两个枪子。够疼的。他们受过足够多的伤了，但是这仍然疼的要命。  
你知道怎么办不？迪恩兴高采烈地说，他的半边身体都不能动，一动就呲牙咧嘴。龙舌兰。朗姆，伏特加。没错，宝贝，我们得来点伏特加试试。  
他试了。现在他半个身体都摊在吧台上，脸埋在水果盘里，像块脏到没人乐意去洗洗的抹布。调酒师已经开始怀疑他是不是死在那了。萨姆不确定这是个成功还是个失败，也不太关心。他有更多要决定的事。要不要再来一杯龙舌兰？他知道自己的酒量。他喝了两杯龙舌兰，一瓶黑啤，三杯朗姆，两扎麦芽，和迪恩对干一瓶伏特加差点辣死，还有几杯别人送的他不知道什么玩意。现在他处在“醉得愉快档”。再加一杯龙舌兰，就会跳到烂醉那。烂醉从来都不是好事。他会醉死，然后有可能和他哥上床，以迪恩现在的状态来说，那就是奸尸。  
但是管他呢。萨姆愉快地想（他多半低估了自己现在到底有多醉），更有可能他醉的太严重以至于根本硬不起来。那就什么事都不会发生。而且，上帝啊，迪恩说的对，他真的需要让自己彻底醉死。他疼得要命。那些小止痛片，多不可靠，还不如龙舌兰。是不是，龙舌兰？  
他意识到自己在对着一杯酒说话。我的人生低点又更新了，他想，把那杯酒灌进喉咙。在酒劲还没彻底上来之前，他背着迪恩回到汽车旅馆，路上摔了一跤，擦破了自己的牛仔裤和迪恩的胳膊。迪恩没醒。他在把迪恩扔进床里的下一秒就失去意识了。  
再次醒过来的时候他发现自己一半在床上一半在地上。头的那半在地上，该死。酒劲过去的飞快，现在他头晕恶心，但是没那么醉了，也就是说，肋骨和手臂的疼痛感又他妈能在脑子里敲敲打打。他四处够了一会，想从哪个角落再抓出一瓶酒或者什么东西，然后意识到这不是酒吧也不是黑斑羚，这是汽车旅馆，这没有酒，只有霉斑和蜘蛛。  
厕所里，有人在漱口。迪恩在漱口。萨姆闻见呕吐物又酸又辣的气味。他缓慢地站起来，打着摆子走到厕所里，把脑袋搁在迪恩头上，撑着洗手台。镜子里的迪恩被整个包在他怀里，像是两头四手外星人，真够矮的。  
“你的肩膀，哦，又在流血。”他新奇地说，血迹渗出迪恩黑色的T恤，在他的胳膊上蜿蜒地往下流，留下一路淡粉色。  
“嗯。”迪恩说，他的眼睛，真奇怪，他的眼睛应该是绿色的但是现在看起来黑亮黑亮。萨姆看到，镜子里，他也一样。黑亮黑亮的眼睛。一点绿色的痕迹也没有。怎么回事？  
“疼不？”萨姆抬起手碰碰那个洞，湿乎乎。迪恩缓慢地摇了摇头，他的呕吐物还在马桶里没冲。  
迪恩不疼。他怎么比萨姆醒的更早却醉得更久？真不公平。萨姆想着，那只手滑下去，贴着迪恩的皮肤一路滑下去直到拉开裤链。萨姆把手伸进去，掏出来，托着迪恩的老二。  
他撸了迪恩。像撸一只猫的尾巴，边揉边捏边滑。迪恩喘息着，低着头，看着自己的老二和萨姆的手就好像这是一场令他困惑的艺术展。挂满了他看不懂的画，写着一个个拗口的名字。那些画家，从来都不是美国人。  
“你感觉自己清醒点没？”萨姆问迪恩，那些白色的液体粘在他手上，还有些顺着镜子向下滑。  
“没。”  
好吧。那就只能这样了，这不公平。你醉得比我久那么多，明明是我把咱们带回来，没让咱俩在人人行道上冻死，我怎么没捞着一点好处？  
他把迪恩推到墙边，扒他的裤子，抬起他的一条腿环在自己腰上。  
“你试试整个坐到我腰上。”萨姆突发奇想。迪恩用黑色的眼睛盯着他，皱着眉：“我两百磅。你撑不住。咱俩都会摔断尾巴骨。”  
“我能撑住。”萨姆坚持：“你真没清醒点吗？”  
迪恩没回答他。他托着迪恩的屁股，迪恩蹦了一下。他们成功了。迪恩坐到了萨姆的腰上，两个人都没再搞折点骨头。他听见迪恩发出了一个赞叹的音节，让他有点担心自己还醉得太过，硬不起来，最后迪恩只能尴尬地从他腰上下来。还好一切都很顺利，迪恩勾着他的脖子调整了一下姿势萨姆就觉得自己脑子或者老二中的一个马上就快爆炸。他把自己塞进迪恩的屁股，迪恩舔着他的嘴唇，然后他意识到迪恩其实是在舔那些粘在他脸上的干涸的酒渍。作为报复，他把手伸进迪恩的衣服揪他的乳头，在迪恩想尖叫的时候咬住他的舌头把尖叫吃进去。  
后来怎么着来着？他们在厕所来了一发，在床上来了三发（或者四发？这得看你怎么算）。然后萨姆又断片了。百分之五十他睡死了，百分之五十他和迪恩又打了几炮但他什么也没记住。  
第二天早上，没人提这件事。  
“这个洞，真他妈疼。”迪恩跟他抱怨，萨姆给他重新包扎，感觉自己的那条肋骨可能彻底断了或者自我增殖了因为他现在整个胸腔里都在疼。  
“我们得少喝点酒。”他用自己的律师声音说，听上去很有说服力。  
“该死的没错。”迪恩换了个姿势坐着，他最近两天都得避免一个姿势坐太久：“要是一个月多来两次，我们会死在这。”  
“但你知道——也不是说完全戒酒，对吧？有的时候…我们得…倒不是说我想怎么样但是我们得…”  
“喝到烂醉。完全断片。让龙舌兰洗洗脑子。”  
“没错。就是我想说的。喝到烂醉。”萨姆说：“你是个天才，迪恩，你知道不。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你能评论我会很开心  
> ill be very happy if you leave comments


End file.
